The Tragedy of Neji and Tenten
by Love Is Only a Word
Summary: AU. It's a normal version of Romeo and Juliet using characters from Naruto. Two households, both alike in social rank: The Hyuga's and The Capulet's. Their only children, Neji Hyuga and Tenten Capulet, fall in love, but the feud causes their death.
1. Act I

**Act 1: **

_Scene i, busy Konoha street:_

Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee, servants of the Capulet's, walked down the busy Konoha street. "Lee," Naruto began, "On my word, we must not endure insults."

"No we mustn't"

"If I were to be angered I would draw my sword. I strike quickly, being moved." Naruto pretended to pull out a sword and strike with it.

"But you can't move quickly to strike." Lee joked. Naruto turned to him and gave a smile.

"A dog of the house of Hyuga will make me want to move." Naruto and Lee continued to walk down the crowded street.

"The cowards and weaker stand towards the back of the lines." Lee stated.

"Tis true; and therefore women, being the weakest, are thrust to the back of the lines. Therefore I will push Montague's men from the back to the front and his maids to the back." Naruto said proudly.

"But this fight is between our masters and us, their men." Lee seemed worried.

"When I fight the men, I will be civil with the maids- I will cut off their heads."

"The heads of the maids?" Lee looked bewildered.

"Ay, the heads of the maids, or their maidenheads. Take it in what sense they want." Naruto gave an evil smile.

"Their maidenheads? You will take their virginity?" Lee was still bewildered.

"Ay."

"Then they must take it in whatever sense they feel like." The two Capulet servants spotted two servingmen of the Hyuga household, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Naruto smirked as they walked by. He flipped them off before they could completely pass. Kiba turned to him.

"Did you just flip me off?" He asked in an angry tone. Naruto looked at him with a smile.

"Ay, sir, I did." Kiba drew his sword.

"Do you want to fight sir?" Lee asked as he also drew his sword.

"A fight? No sir I do not wish to fight." Kiba replied, sword still held in his hand.

Hinata Hyuga, cousin to Neji Hyuga, walked towards them. "Part fools." She commanded. "Put up your swords. You know not what you do." Kankuro, nephew to Lord Capulet and Tenten's cousin, also walked up to them.

"Why do you draw your sword to these worthless servants? Fight me, Hinata; and look upon your death." Kankuro said, sword held out.

"I'm trying to keep the peace. Put up your sword, or help me to part these men." Hinata said, trying to solve the issue.

"You hold out your sword," Kankuro slid his sword across hers to emphasize his point, "and talk of peace? I hate Hell as much as all Hyugas and yourself. Have at thee, coward!" With that line, all the servants from both households that had gathered upon thy street began to fight for the pride of their clans.

Lord and Lady Capulet enter the street, not far from their house, where the fight was going on. "What noise is this? Give me my sword, hurry." He said gesturing to his wife.

"You're too old! Why do you want your sword?" She complained.

"Give me my sword, I say. Old Hyuga is coming and holds his blade even though I don't have mine." Capulet complained as Lord Hyuga and his wife enter the street where the fight is making a commotion.

"That villain, Capulet. Don't hold me back, let me fight." He said. Lady Hyuga stepped in his way and stopped him.

"Thou shalt not step one foot towards you foe to fight." She said sternly. Just then, the trumpets sounded and Prince Shikamaru, riding his white stallion, entered the street. He looked around.

"What be this fight about?" His eyes landed on Capulet and Hyuga. "Another quarrel between the clans? Three times the fights between you two have interrupted the peace of Konoha. You must stop the fighting in my streets this instance, or be put to hang." Shikamaru looked at Capulet. "I want you, Capulet, to come with me for a meeting," he looked at Hyuga, "And you Hyuga, will meet with me in the afternoon. On that note, I must depart." Prince Shikamaru said as he turned around and rode off. Lord Capulet followed him and all the servants departed, going their separate ways. The only left on the street was Hyuga, his wife, and Hinata.

"Who started this fight?" Hyuga asked looking at Hinata. She then gave him a recap of what happened, word for word.

"Where is Neji? Have you seen him today? I'm so glad he wasn't at this fight." The lady said.

"Madam, I saw Neji this morning and he seemed awful depressed. He walked off into the forest to be alone." Hinata replied.

"Many mornings he has been doing this." Hyuga said with a slight shake of his head.

"My dear uncle, do you know what is causing this?" Hyuga shook his head. Hinata sighed and looked off into the distance. "I see him there. Please will you leave us, so I can find the cause of this?" Hinata asked politely.

"I would be happy to see him back to his old self." He turned to his wife. "Come Lady Hyuga, let us be gone." With that Lord and Lady Hyuga left as Neji reached Hinata.

"Good day cousin." Hinata said with a smile. Neji sat down on one of the benches on the side of the street.

"Is the day so young?" He asked.

"It has already struck noon." Hinata told him. Neji placed a hand on his head.

"Ay me. Saddening hours seem to last so long."

"What sadness lengthens your hours?" Hinata asked while walking closer to the bench where Neji resided.

"Not having what that wants, makes them sad."

"In love?" She asked questionably.

"Out-" He replied sorrowly.

"Of love?"

"I am in love with she, who is a beauty, but she doesn't return the favor." He glumly lied down and stared up at the light blue sky.

"Tell me who you love." She asked sofly.

"Why would I tell thee?" He questioned rudely.

"I swear I will help you to overlook this." She told him sincerely.

"How will you do that?" Neji looked at her with a questionable look.

"I will make you forget." Hinata gave him a smile.

"Teach how I should forget to think!" He said, sitting up to face her.

"Look at other women."

"She is too beautiful. No matter how many women you show me, no one can surpass her beauty. You would not be able to show me someone prettier." Neji said glumly.

"I'll swear to it I will, or die trying."

_Scene ii, a street:_

Count Sasuke Uchiha and Lord Capulet walked down the streets in the middle of a conversation. "I wish to wed your daughter." Sasuke said.

"That is acceptable, but I wish to wait two more years. She is still quite young."

"There are girls much younger than her that are already mothers." Sasuke replied.

"I know this. Woo her at my party tonight, Sasuke. Make her fall in love with you and wait two more years then I will let you marry my daughter." Capulet said, he had his mind made up. He ushered his servant over. "Take this list and invite these people to the party." With that Lord Capulet and Sasuke left the servant. He stared at the list.

"If only I knew how to read." A little farther down the street, Neji and Hinata were conversing. The servant walked up to them. "Good day kind sir and madam. Can one of you read?" The servant held out a list and Neji took it into his hands.

"I can." He looked at the list and read it out loud. "Where is this being held?" Neji asked curiously.

"At my masters." Replied the servant. "I will tell you before you ask, my master is the great Capulet. If you are not of the Hyuga clan, I wish for you to come and have a cup of wine. Have a good day." The servant left, not knowing he just invited two of the Hyugas.

"We will go tonight and I will make your swan look like a crow." Hinata said, referring to Neji's love.

"Try what you want, but it will not work." He replied, having doubt in his cousin.

_Scene iii, Capulet house:_

"Nurse," said Lady Capulet, "Where is my daughter? Bring her to me." Temari, the nurse to Tenten, left and brought back Tenten to her mother.

"You wished to see me?" Young Tenten questioned.

"Nurse and other servants, leave for a bit. We must talk in secret." She motioned the servants out, while Temari was hesitant. "Wait Nurse, come back. You shall here our talk." Capulet turned back to her daughter. "Thou know my daughter is of a pretty age."

"I can tell you her age to the hour." The nurse replied proudly.

"She's not fourteen."

"Not yet. I remember a day when young Tenten fell forward and hit her head. My husband- God bless his soul- then picked her up and smiled to her. He then said 'Did you just fall on your face? You will fall back when you are older, will you not, Ten?' Then she cried and nodded her head. 'Ay.' She said." Temari then started laughing like a crazy woman.

"Enough of this Nurse. Hold your tongue." Lady Capulet said sternly.

"Yes, but I still can't stop laughing. To think she would say 'Ay.' Then my husband had said, 'Yea, you fell upon your face. You will fall backward when you come to age. Will you not, Ten?" She nodded once again." Temari started laughing again.

"I pray thee to stop, dear Nurse." Tenten cried.

"I am done my sweet child. One day I wish to see thee married." Temari said placing a hand on Tenten's shoulder.

"Married is the subject I wish to talk about. Tell me Tenten, what is your thought on being married?"

"It is an honor I do not dream of." Tenten said proudly. She didn't wish to be married.

"Think over the thought of marriage. Girls younger than you have already become mothers. Even I was a mother at your age. The valiant Sasuke wishes for you love?"

"A man wants Tenten's hand in marriage?" Temari exclaimed happily.

"What do you say Tenten? Can you love him? Tonight you will meet him at our feast. He wishes dearly to make you his." The Lady said excitedly. "Can you love Sasuke back?"

"I will try to like him by looking, but I will only look enough to your consent." Tenten replied respectively. A servingman entered the room.

"Madam, the guests have arrived. Supper has been served." He stated briefly.

"We will follow you, the Count awaits."

"Go girl, seek happy nights to happy days." Temari said happily as she gave Tenten a little shove towards the door.

_Scene iv, a street:_

Neji, Hinata, and Sai along with many more torchbearers and Hyuga servants danced through the street, each one holding a mask so they could conceal themselves when they reach the party, except for Sai who was neutral through the whole fight between clans. They were all prancing around with a grin on everyone's face.

"Should we announce our arrival when we get there as it is custom or just go about our business?" Neji asked.

"Let us forget about announcing our entrance. We will dance for a while, then take our leave." Hinata quietly replied.

"Hand me a torch," Neji said holding his hand out. "I am not for this party, but being sad and bear it by myself." Sai pushed Neji's hand down.

"No Neji. You must dance." He put on a small smile.

"Not I, trust me." Neji shook his head. "You have dancing shoes with nimble soles; I have a soul of lead. I cannot dance."

"You are a lover. Borrow Cupid's wings and soar above them all." Sai said.

"I am too sore because he has pierced me with his arrow so I cannot soar with his light feathers. Under heavy burden from love, I am bound." Neji replied, sulking again.

"Nonsense. Come, we're burning daylight." The sky was setting and almost completely dark, except for the torches.

"I dreamt a dream tonight." Neji said.

"And I did too."

"What was your dream Sai?" Neji asked.

Sai gave a smirk. "That dreamers often lie."

"You talk of nothing." Neji scolded him sternly. They had stopped walking and were staring each other down in the middle of an abandoned street.

"True, I talk of dreams, which are nothing, but vain fantasy; which is a thin substance of air, and more inconstant than the wind." Sai spoke intelligently and with a good point.

"This wind you talk of blows us from ourselves." Hinata remarked after being silent for so long. "Dinner at the party is done and we shall be too late." They started walking again, hurrying to make it to the party with time to spare for dancing.

"I fear too early; for my mind is fearful that some future event, fated by the stars, shall start to run its course tonight and cut my life short." Neji said, telling them of his dream.

"Then let us go." Hinata said excitedly.

_Scene v, a hall in Capulet's house:_

"Welcome guests." Lord Capulet said, gesturing to everyone filing into the ballroom. "Ladies, care free to dance of those who can dance. My mistresses, which one of you all will deny a dance? Come gentlemen, come musicians. Let us dance." Said the formal Lord, taking a Lady to dance with. Neji, Hinata, and Sai entered the room.

Many guests were dancing, but one caught Neji's eyes. To him, she was alluring and beautiful. She danced with such grace it should be illegal. He watched her dance with one of the men, who he envied for being able to dance with the beauty. He watched her twirl around the floor. _Sakura. _The one who stole his heart and didn't give hers in place. Neji watched her move around before she disappeared from his sight, but he stopped looking when he spotted someone even more alluring. She had dark mahogany hair that was tightly held in twin buns.

"Who is that lady that dances with that Count?" Neji asked a nearby servant. The servant glanced at the girl and replied to Neji.

"I know not, sir." With that he left Neji behind to gaze at the mysterious beauty. He had completely forgotten about Sakura and his heartache over her.

"She's gorgeous." He murmured out loud while taking off his mask. Kankuro spotted him.

"This, by his voice, is a Hyuga. Fetch me my sword!" He told a passing servant.

Lord Capulet walked up. "What be this? What are you starting?" Kankuro was livid.

"Uncle, this is a Hyuga, our foe, a villain, that is here in spite of the feud." Kankuro replied to the lord. Capulet looked at him.

"Young Neji is it?"

"Yes it is, that villain Neji." Kankuro spat his name.

"Calm down. You must not start a fight at _my _party. If you ruin the party then you'll have everyone talking and you'll be in trouble." Lord Capulet scolded him.

"I will not endure him." Kankuro pouted with a frown still on his face."

"You will endure him otherwise you'll make a mutiny amongst my guests. Now go!"Kankuro leaves the Lord in a huff. The Lord continues to party and dine with his guests. Neji walks up to Tenten and greets her.

"Your hands," he takes her hands in his, "are so holy. Mine are unworthy to even touch yours." He says smoothly. Tenten smiles at him.

"You wrong your hands too much. They are not unworthy at all." She replies to him softly.

"But my lips are full of sin while yours are holy and untainted." Neji says, still holding onto her hands.

"My lips are in fact untainted." Tenten says with a smirk.

"Then save my sinful lips using yours." He says. Then he pulls her in for a kiss. Tenten gasps.

"But now my lips have your sin." Tenten says with a smile, placing her fingers on her lips.

"Sin from my lips? Then give me my sin again!" Neji says pulling her back in for a kiss that lasts longer. The nurse walks up.

"Madam your mother would like to talk to you." Tenten pulls away and turns to the nurse. She then walks away to her mother. Neji looks at the nurse curiously.

"Who is her mother?" He inquires.

"She is the lady of the house and a good lady who is wise and virtuous. I nursed her daughter that you talked with. Let me tell you, the guy that can take a hold of her heart shall have the money." Temari says with a smile.

Neji nods and starts walking back to his friends. "She is a Capulet? My life is at the mercy of the enemies of my family." He shakes his head as he reaches Hinata and Sai.

"It's time to go." Hinata says. Neji just nods in acknowledgement and they take their leave. The rest of the guests are slowly making their way out as Tenten calls to her nurse, Temari.

"Come here. Who is that gentleman over there?" Hinata says pointing to a man with pointy silver hair.

"Oh that is the son of Hatake." She replies. Tenten points to a guy with medium length grayish white hair.

"And him?"

"I think that is Hidan." Tenten nods.

"Who is that right there that would not dance?" Tenten asks.

"I don't know."

"Well go ask of his name. If he is married my grave is likely to be my wedding bed." Tenten says as Temari comes back.

"He is Neji and a Hyuga, the son of your only enemy." Temari says sadly.

"My only love, sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Monstrous birth of love it is to me that I must love a loathed enemy."

"What is that?" Temari asks curiously.

"A rhyme I learned of for the one I talked with." Someone calls Tenten's name.

"We have to go. Come on Tenten, the guests are all gone." With that they leave the ballroom and make their way to a different room in the house.


	2. Act II

**Act 2:**

_Scene i, near Capulet's orchard:_

Neji stared at the wall surrounding the Capulet's land. "Can I leave when my love is here?" He asks himself. Neji spots Sai and Hinata walking his way and he climbs over the wall into the Capulet's orchard.

"Neji. Cousin Neji! Neji!" Hinata calls out.

"He is wise to retire." Sai informs her. She shakes her head.

"He ran over here and leapt the orchard wall. Call for him Sai." Hinata explains.

"I will not call for him, for he is with Sakura. He is spending the night with his lovely Sakura."

"If he were to hear you he would be angered." Hinata scolded him.

"This won't anger him. For he is making love to Sakura. I'm pretty sure he is too far out of hearing because he is too busy with her." Hinata shakes her head.

"He hid himself among the trees."

"Good night Romeo. I'll be going to bed now. Have fun." Sai yells to the air.

"Go then. He would not be found here." They both leave the orchard wall.

_Scene ii, Capulet's orchard:_

Neji sighs in relief and continues to the orchard. "He jokes for he has not felt heartbreak." He comes across a balcony. Tenten walks out onto the balcony and sighs, laying her cheek on her hand.

_Tenten is so beautiful. The moon is envious that Tenten is more fair than she. She, the moon, is green with jealousy. Jealousy for my lady. For my love! Her eyes are two of the fairest stars in all of heaven. Her eyes shine brighter than any of the stars in the sky and shame them. See how she leans her cheek on her hand. Oh I wish I was that hand so I could touch that cheek._ Neji thinks.

"Ay me!" Tenten exclaims.

_She spoke. Oh speak again beautiful angel, for you are as glorious as this night._

"Oh Neji, Neji! Why are you Neji- a Hyuga? Deny your father and refuse your name." Tenten talks to the night, unbeknownst that Neji is within hearing. "Or, if you will not, swear your love for me, and I will not be a Capulet anymore."

"Shall I hear more," Neji asks himself, "or speak up?"

"It is the name of my enemy. You are you, even if you weren't a Hyuga. What is a Hyuga? It is not a hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. Oh be some other name! What's in a name? If we call a rose any other name it would still smell so sweet. So Neji would, if he were not called Neji, still be as perfect as he is without that name. Neji remove thy name; and for your name, which is no part of you, take all of me." Tenten finishes her speech with a sigh.

Neji walks forward and exclaims, "I take you. Call me anything and I will answer; henceforth I will never be Neji." Tenten looks around in shock. She spots Neji, but cannot clearly see him in the dark.

"Who are you, covered by the dark of night, that has stumbled upon my secret thoughts?" Tenten asks to the dark.

"I don't know how to tell you who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to me because it is an enemy to you. If I were to write it, I would tear the word." Neji proclaims to her.

"I haven't heard a hundred words uttered by thy tongue, yet I know that voice. Are you not Neji, and a Hyuga?" Neji walks forward more into the light given by the moon.

"Neither if you dislike either."

"How did you come here, and why? The orchards walls are high and hard to climb, and this place is a place of death to you, considering who you are, if any of my kinsmen find you here." Tenten warns him worriedly.

"With love's wings I flew over these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love dares attempt. Therefore your kinsmen will not stop me." He says walking over to a tree near the balcony.

"If they see you, they will murder you." Tenten says following him to the side of the balcony he was near.

"Rejection for you would be worse than twenty of their swords. Love me and I am protected against them." Neji climbs the tree and reaches the side of the balcony.

"I would not if they saw you here." Tenten says as she reaches the side of the balcony where Neji is.

"I have the cloak of the night to hide me from them; unless you love me, let them find me here. I would rather die by their hatred than death from wanting you and not having you." Neji proclaims.

"By whose direction did you find this place?" Tenten inquires.

"by love, that first did prompt me this way. He lent me help and I lent him my eyes. I am no pilot, but if you were as far as the shore of the farthest sea I would risk a long journey to reach you." He says as he climbs over the wall of the balcony and takes her face in his hands.

"The mask of night is on my face or else you would see the blush upon my cheek because you heard me speaking tonight. Do you love me? I know you will say 'yes' and I will take your word. Oh gentle Neji if you love me, pronounce it faithfully. Or if you think I am too quickly won, I'll frown and cover up my true feelings and play hard to get. In truth, fair Hyuga, I am too affectionate, and you must think my behavior unserious; but trust me, I'll prove more true than those that are distant and cold." She places her hand on his that is on her cheek. "I should have been more distant, I must confess, but you overheard, I was unaware, and proclaimed my true passion. Therefore pardon me, and ignore the proclaim of my love which this night has revealed." Tenten turns away from him.

"By the blessed moon I vow, that-" Tenten turns and interrupts him.

"Do not swear upon the moon, the inconstant moon, that changes in her monthly lunar phase, unless you love proves likewise the changing moon." He takes her hands in his.

"Then what shall I swear by?" Neji asks.

"Do not swear at all; or if you will, swear by yourself, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe you."

"If my heart's dear love-"

"Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee, I have no joy in this betrothal tonight. It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden. So I say good night. Good night, good night!" She tries to turn away, but he pulls her into his arms. She looks up at him.

"Will you leave me so unsatisfied?" He questions, his face inches from hers.

"What satisfaction can you have tonight?"

"The exchange of your love's faithful vow for mine." He says placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I gave you mine before you requested it. And yet I would take it back."

"You would withdraw it? For what purpose?" He looks confused.

"To be generous and give it to you again. I wish for the thing I have. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as the sea; the more I give to you, the more I have for both are infinite. I hear some noise within." Temari calls from within. "Anon, good nurse!" Juliet turns back to Neji. "Sweet Hyuga, be true. Stay for a second, I will come back." Juliet turns and exits the balcony.

"Oh blessed, blessed night! I am afraid that all this is but a dream. It is too sweet to be true." Neji says to the night. Juliet returns.

"Dear Neji, good night. If your intention of love is honorable, your purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow, by someone that I'll get to go to you, where and what time we will get married. I will follow my lord throughout the world." Tenten wraps her arms around his neck.

"Madam!" The nurse calls from within.

Tenten turns her head towards the door. "I will come." She turns back to Neji. "But if you do not mean well, I beg thee-"

"Madam!" Temari calls again, interrupting Juliet.

Tenten replies to the nurse, "I will come at once." Turning back to Neji she continues, "-To cease you efforts and leave me to my grief. Tomorrow I will send someone." Neji pulls her closer.

"So thrive my soul-"

"A thousand times good night!" She exclaims before pulling him in for a kiss. She then pulls away and go inside quickly.

"A thousand times the worse, to want you! Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books; but love from love, toward school with heavy looks." Neji proclaims. He's about to climb over the balcony, but Juliet comes out on the balcony again.

"Romeo!" He turns.

"Yes my sweet?"

"What time shall I send someone to you?" She asks walking closer to him.

"At the hour of nine."

"I will not fail. It is twenty years till then." They both turn to leave, but Juliet calls him back. Neji takes her face in his hands. "I have forgotten why I called you back."

"Let me stand here till you remember."

"I shall forget, with you still standing here, remembering how I love your company" She says placing a hand on his cheek.

"Then I will stay here to have you still forget, forgetting any other home, but this." Neji places another kiss upon her lips.

"It's almost morning and you should be gone- yet not farther than a spoiled child's birds, that lets it hop a little from his hand, like a poor prisoner in his twisted chains, and with a silken thread plucks it back again, so loving-jealous of his liberty."

"I would I thy bird."**(1) **Neji replies.

"Sweet, so would I. Yet I would kill you with so much cherishing." Juliet steps back from his grasp. "Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be morrow." She pulls Neji into a long and passionate kiss before leaving the balcony and going inside.

"Sleep eludes me with peace in my heart. Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! So I will go to my spiritual father's cell, his help to crave and my good fortune to tell him." Neji says before hopping over the balcony wall and running off to Friar Gai's cell.

_Scene iii, Friar Gai's cell:_

"Good morrow father." Neji says walking in. Gai turns to Neji and smiles.

"God bless you Neji! Why are you here so early? It is barely turned to the morning of Monday. Have you awoken so early? Or if not so, our Neji hasn't gone to bed tonight."

"The last is true. The sweeter rest was mine."

"God pardon sin! Were you with Sakura?" Gai asked. He was one of the few people that knew of Neji's past fascination with Sakura, and helped him to get over her.

"With Sakura my father? No. I have forgotten that name and the sorrow that accompanies it." Gai smiled brightly.

"That's good my boy! But where have you been then?"

"I'll tell you before you ask me again. I have been feasting with my enemy, but I bear no hatred for my plea also helps my enemy. **(2)**" Neji riddles.

"Be plain and simple with your speech. Unless you speak clearly you will not get clear and direct advice."

"Then know my heart's dear love is set on the fair daughter of rich Capulet; as mine on hers, so hers is set on mine, and we are united in every way, except for holy marriage. When and where and how we met, we wooed, and made an exchange of vows, I'll tell you later; but I pray that you will consent to marry us today."

"Holy Saint Francis! What a change has happened here! Is Sakura, who you loved so dear, so soon forgotten? Young men's love then lies not truly in their hearts, but in their eyes. What a great deal of tears was flown down your sickly cheeks for Sakura. How much salt water thrown away in waste to season love! And here," Gai points to Neji's cheek, "Upon your cheek is a stain of an old tear not yet washed away. All those woes were all for Sakura. And you are changed? Pronounce this sentence then: Women may fall weak when there's no stability in men." Gai exclaims.

"You scolded me for loving Sakura." Neji points out.

"For being infatuated, not loving."

"And urged me to bury my love."

"Not in a grave to lay one love in and pull another out." Gai turns away and walks off. Neji follows after.

"I pray you. Chide me not. Her I love now. She loves me back, for the other did not so."

"She knew well you love recited words from memory with no understanding of them. But come with me. I will assist you; for this alliance may happily prove to turn your households' hatred to pure love."

_Scene iv, A street: (Skipped some unimportant parts of this scene)_

"Where the devil should Neji be? Did he not go home last night?" Sai asks Hinata.

"Not to his father's." She replies before she spots Neji walking their way. "Here comes Neji! Here comes Neji!"

"Good morning to you both." Neji says politely as he reaches them. Sai starts complaining to Neji about giving them the slip last night and they get into a joking fight. Neji notices Temari, Tenten's nurse, approaching. "Here's good stuff to joke about." Temari reaches them with Gaara, her servant holding her veil **(3)** behind her making it look like a sail on a bout. "A sail, a sail!"

"No! A man and a woman!" Sai replies. Temari huffs.

"Gaara."

"Yes miss." Gaara asks walking closer to her.

"My fan, Gaara." He hands her the fan and she starts fanning herself.

"Yes good Gaara, to hide her face; for her fan is the fairer face!" Sai exclaims.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Temari says politely, though she's a bit peeved.

"Good evening, fair gentlewoman." Sai replies.

"Is it evening?"

"The hand of the dial is now upon noon."

"Gentlemen, can any of you tell me where I may find young Neji?" Temari asks looking between the three of them.

"That would be me." Neji says stepping forward.

"I would like a word with you." Hinata and Sai leave them to give them some privacy. "My lady sent me to get word of the wedding."

"Tell her to get approval to go to confession at Friar Gai's cell where we will be wed immediately." Neji says. "Then in the late of night have her hang a rope latter from her balcony and I will climb up so we can consummate our marriage." Temari nods.

"I will give her word." Temari says before they both part ways.

_Scene v, Capulet's orchard:_

Tenten paces back and forth getting agitated. "It was nine when I sent the nurse yet she hasn't returned when she promised to return half an hour later. She must be getting too old." Tenten spots the nurse and Gaara walking in. "Oh here she is! What news do you have? Send your man away."

"Gaara leave us." Temari says collapsing into a chair.

"Why do you look so sad?" Tenten asks, kneeling next to her. "What news do you have?"

"Give me a second to rest. I am getting old and tired." Tenten fidgets and stands.

"Tell me the news. Speak nurse speak!"

"Can you not wait a minute? You are so impatient." Temari says fanning herself.

"What does Neji say?" Tenten begs kneeling in front of the nurse.

"Do you have permission to go to shrift today?"

"Yes." Tenten says nodding impatiently.

"Then you will go to Friar Gai's cell; there is a husband to make you a wife." Tenten squeals and envelopes the nurse in tight hug. "Then later in the night you will put out a rope ladder and then will consummate your marriage."

"What good fortune! Farewell good nurse." Tenten exclaims before they both exit.

_Scene vi, Friar Gai's cell:_

"So smile the heavens upon this holy act that the future does not punish us with sorrow." Gai says to the heavens.

"What sorrow can happen upon this?" Neji asks with a big and impatient smile upon his face.

"These violent delights have violent ends." Tenten arrives. "Oh here is the lady." Tenten smiles to Gai.

"Good evening my ghostly confessor." Tenten says with a slight bow of her head.

"Good evening." Tenten turns to Neji and envelops him in a hug. Neji hungrily kisses her and their hands roam each others body.

"Come let us go. By the time you leave the Holy Church will incorporate two into one." Gai says as Tenten and Neji slowly part and they walk to the altar to be married.

* * *

**A/N: In the movie when Juliet arrives at the Friars cell she goes to Romeo and they start making out and their hands roam all over each others body. They practically act like sex deprived teenagers that have a lot of hormones. No kidding.**

**It took me almost all day to finish this. Act III (the longest act in the story) will probably take me forever to write so don't expect a fast update. Also if there is Romeo or Juliet or any other name not Naruto in the story I'm sorry. I accidently put the original names sometimes when I write because I'm reading those names and it gets confusing. Anyways hoped you liked it.**

**(1) That part probably is confusing and sucks because I couldn't fix it where its not confusing and understandable so I hope it's okay.**

**(2) I didn't understand this part enough to translate it into the way we talk now. So it's bad.**

**(3) I didn't know what to call it. It's like a long veil that flows behind her and is attached at her hairline. **

**Review and let me know how bad it was.**


End file.
